


Don't let him get into your head

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Steph Curry, Fluff and Smut, LeBron is an asshole, M/M, Past Abuse, Top Klay Thompson, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: He froze. He can’t say it, can’t tell him everything.-	Yeah… Klay said turning around to leave.-	Wait.-	Wait for what Steph? For you to tell me your bullshit story? I get it, you needed a good fuck before a game and you turned to me before going back to him.-	I’m not going back to him Klay! Why can’t you understand?-	Because you’re not explaining it to me!-	Because I fucking can’t?-	It’s not because you can’t, it’s because you don’t want to…-	I want to it’s just…There’s a heavy silence and they’re both unsure what to say.-	We had a thing for a while where, when we were in the same city he would just text me his hotel room and I would meet him there every time.And it turned to the worst.orSteph tries to make Klay understand what happened between him and LeBron and why the king is angry at them.





	

    - 60 points, _he smiled pushing Klay playfully_ , you were on fire man!

    - Thanks,  _Klay_ _laughed as Steph kept jumping around the locker room._ How are you not tired?

    - Adrenaline I guess, _he just shrugged._

Klay sat on the bench and let his head fall on the locker behind it. He shut his eyes trying to get his energy back.

He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand rubbing up his thigh. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Steph kneeling in front of him, between his legs.

    - Steph, _he half whispered, half whined._  
    - We need to celebrate this the right way don’t we? _He said licking his lips._

He kissed up his thigh pushing up his shorts before taking his own shirt off. Klay took the hint and tugged down his shorts and boxer to his ankles. The taller one bit his bottom lip hard, feeling his point guard’s breath against his already hard dick. Curry was teasing him, driving him crazy. He sucked in a breath as his teammate finally closed his lips around the head.

    - Forgot you tasted so good, _he smiled licking a strip from Klay’s balls to the head of his dick._

He bit back a moan as he took him all the way down his throat. Steph set up a pace, a painfully slow pace making Klay whine.

    - Fuck, Steph, come on, _he said slipping his fingers in his hair and tugging._

He laughed sending vibrations which forced a moan out of Klay’s lips. He sped up working his tongue and his throat around him. He bobbed his head up and down, gripping both his hands on Klay’s thighs. He looked down at his friend moaning at the sight of Stephen’s pretty lips wrapped around him.

    - Fuck Steph, _he moaned again._

It felt so good, so fucking good.

    - Forgot how good you are at that, _he groaned._

He let his head fall back against the lockers, pulling harder at Curry’s hair making the other moan around him.

    - Fuck!

One of Steph’s hand came playing with his balls driving him closer and closer to the edge.

    - I’m gonna cum, _he moaned._

Steph continued, sucking harder until he felt him cum down his throat. He swallowed everything and slowly let Klay’s dick fall off his lips. Thompson’s hand came on his cheek letting his thumb wander on Curry’s bottom lip before tugging him into a kiss. He got up without breaking the kiss and straddled the other man wrapping his arms around his neck. Klay’s hand found their way to his hips keeping him in place.

He broke the kiss pressing his lips under Steph’s jaw, to his neck and his collarbone. He wanted to return the favor but he smiled as he looked down.

    - You already came? _He asked smiling._

    - Yeah, _he breathed out letting his head fall on the other’s shoulder._

He chuckled rubbing circles on Curry’s hip. He was happy like this, really, with the point guard in his arms and nothing else around them.

********************************

It had started weirdly between them. At first, it was just sex. Steph was stressed out of his mind, he couldn't concentrate on the game and they couldn't let Lebron win. He knew Klay had a thing for him and if he hadn't been so worried he would have made a move way before that. But now was the right time so he asked Klay to do something for him. It was awkward, not the sex itself but you couldn’t ask your friend to fuck you during half-time and not expect it to be weird. But it happened and it did not stop there. It kept happening, a lot of the times before important games, others just for fun. It quickly evolved in more, in cuddles and sweet kisses. They liked each other, it was obvious, and nothing could come between that.

It wasn’t planned. Curry never thought it would end up like this when he asked the first time. It’s not that he wasn’t happy with what it became because he did like Klay but he never really admit what really happened that day, why he needed Klay to keep the stress out of his system. He never told him and he had no intention to. He knew it was gonna come back to him but he just wasn't ready for it. It has been three months and he was happy like this.

********************************

They’re in the finals, it’s game one against Cleveland in Golden State. He tried to contain his stress, he needed to focus on the game, on winning.

********************************

He was playing the game of his life. He hit every shot he made and so did Klay, they were on fire. He could see LeBron’s smile wiped off his face and he couldn’t be prouder of himself.

It was almost the end of the game and there was a miss match on him, LeBron was posting him up and he tried to keep up but they were so close and he knew a cheap shot was coming. He felt the elbow in his face and everything became blurry with anger. He jumped up and ran after LeBron giving him a hard push.

    - What the fuck is your problem?! Can’t handle losing a fucking game?!

He took a few steps forward and he suddenly regretted what he'd just done.

    - My problem is that you’re mine Curry, but you’re such a slut that you have to fuck every one of your teammates so you can beat me.

He just wanted to punch him right in the face but he couldn’t. He was going to be demolished if he started a fight with him and he was gonna be forced to explain what happened after.

    - I was never yours James, and I’ll never be…

Klay came between them before he could hear what LeBron wanted to say.

    - Hey, are you alright?

    - Yeah, yeah thanks…

He saw LeBron’s eyes on his hip where Klay’s hand laid low and he knew he understood when he saw LeBron push pass everyone to jump on Klay.

    - Keep your hands off what’s mine, _He_ _said as he punched Thompson right in the face._

It all happened so fast, LeBron got thrown out of the game and Klay left for the locker room. There was 4 minutes left on the clock but he ran after Thompson.

He was sitting on the bench, ice on his jaw. He noticed Stephen and he let his anger out.

    - He’s a fucking asshole, what the fuck have I done to him? Fucking dick.

    - It’s not your fault.

    - He told me to keep my hands off! Of what? What the fuck is he talking about? Stupid! I’m going to kill him! He can’t handle losing a fucking game so he has to hit you and punch me fucking idiot.

He threw one of his shoe against the wall making Steph jump.

    - I’m gonna go see him… _Klay said after a while._

    - What!? Are you fucking insane, why would you do that?

    - I wanna know what he meant!

He started to panic as Klay started walking towards the door.

    - Okay, I know what he meant Klay!

He stopped and looked at him, confusion written all over his face. Steph broke the eye contact to look down at his hands and started playing with his fingers wondering how he could possibly explain that.

    - What do you mean you know what he meant?

His whole body was shaking.

    - I know what he was talking about Klay. It was more a warning for me…

    - I don’t get it.

He sighed finally looking up.

    - He wants you to keep your hands off me…

He opened his mouth and closed it really quickly not knowing what to say. Until something clicked in his head.

    - So LeBron said he wouldn’t fuck you during the season to fuck up your games, so you turned to me because you knew I liked you. But your boyfriend gets angry and I get fucking punched?! That’s just awesome…

    - It’s not how it happened…

    - Then how did it happen tell me?

    - You’re not just a second choice Klay…You know it…

    - Yeah… I wish I knew…

Klay was angry, so fucking angry at himself for thinking he could actually have this with Steph. He was so fucking stupid. He punched the wall angrily.

    - I’m not fucking his Klay, I never was and I never will…

    - Then what is it Steph? _He yelled,_ I think I fucking deserve to know.

He froze. He couldn’t say it, couldn’t tell him everything.

    - Yeah… _Klay said turning around to leave._

 _-_  Wait... 

    - Wait for what Steph? For you to tell me your bullshit story? I get it, you needed a good fuck before a game and you turned to me before going back to him.

    - I’m not going back to him Klay! Why can’t you understand?

    - Because you’re not explaining it to me!

    - Because I fucking can’t?

    - It’s not because you can’t, it’s because you don’t want to…

    - I want to it’s just…

There was a heavy silence and they were both unsure what to say.

   - We had a thing for a while where, when we were in the same city he would just text me his hotel room and I would meet him there every time.

He took a deep breath and continued.

    - It wasn’t bad at first, at least I couldn’t see how bad it was, but at one point I became an object he used to get off, _his_ object because he couldn’t take anyone else touching me… I was a fucking doll he could throw around and treat me like I was nothing and I was so fucking dumb, I ran back to him every fucking time and I did everything he said and I mean every fucking thing. He bruised me up and hurt me but it didn’t matter to him. It was just a game of how much he could fuck me up…

He laughed heartlessly.

    - One day I realized and I stopped coming when he called me and it led to this… I like you Klay and I want this with you.

He only nodded and Steph couldn’t help but look at the ground, he messed up everything. He felt Klay getting closer and before he even had the time to understand. Klay’s lips were on his.

****************

Things were okay between them, they weren't great but they could manage, Steph knew Klay only needed some time to understand everything. It was game two in Cleveland and it’s tied at the half time.

They came back on the court, they needed to focus. Focus on the defense and throwing the ball in the basket. They were two minutes in the third quarter when he saw Klay get thrown on the floor. Their eyes met and he knew exactly what this looks meant. Within seconds Thompson was back on his feet pushing past everyone to jump on LeBron. He couldn’t hear what Klay was shouting but he could imagine what it sounded like.

He ran, stepped in front of his teammate and pressed his hand on his chest.

    - You need to calm down Klay, we need you! He’s not worth it!

Klay was looking right at him but he was so angry it was like he couldn’t even see him. He got pushed back by the crowd of players around them. This needed to stop, he knew it was practically useless but he reached for LeBron. Both his hands were on his hips because it was the only place he could reach and grip without being pushed out. Everything was too loud, he couldn’t scream over the crowd so he went on his tip toe to talk in his ear.

    - You’re angry at me, _he screamed_ , stop taking your anger on my teammates! I can take it!

LeBron smiled at that and Stephen knew it was because he said the right thing.

    - Of course you can take it MVP

He flinched, bringing him too much bad memories. Finally everyone stepped back, all getting back to their bench or their place on the court. Nobody got thrown out of the game. Their coach called a time out to clear the air. He took Klay by the arm.

    - Hey, are you alright?

    - I would have been alright if you’d let me punch him! But no, you couldn't just stay back. I saw you. You clearly chose your side. 

    - Klay I…

    - Look I’ve seen his smile, I don’t care what you want to say Steph! You lied to me, you should’ve just get back to him if you liked to way he treated you so much.

    - I didn't...!

    - Not a second choice my ass, _he said before jogging back to the bench._  

It stung, it stung so bad hearing those words out of Klay’s mouth. He jogged back behind Klay who kept ignoring him through all the game. They lost, nobody knows what happened, nobody but Klay and Steph.

******************************

 Klay hadn’t talk to him for 2 weeks. He couldn’t keep this up, they have a game soon and he couldn’t play without him, not against LeBron, not against anyone.

He stayed after practice running and shooting to unwind. He was tired, worn out from his sleepless nights and the practices but he kept shooting. He missed almost all of them. He gave up, it was useless, and he couldn’t concentrate. His hands were shaking but he ignored them as he made his way to the locker room. 

He froze when he heard a sound inside, everyone was supposed to be gone and everyone was except for Klay who was walking around with only a towel low on his hips. He didn’t stop, he kept walking to his locker trying hard not to stare. He almost curse when he remembered they chose their lockers next to each other. It was awkward, really awkward, and Steph wanted to say something to break the silence but he didn’t know what to say. He could say sorry, but sorry for what? For saving Klay’s reputation? For keeping him in the game? He wasn't sorry, even if Klay didn’t understand, _he’ wasn't sorry._ LeBron tried to play in their heads and he wished Klay had seen that.

He walked over his locker like everything was fine, like this silence wasn’t crushing him. He started to change, throwing his shirt in the locker. His hands were gripped tight to the sides of his locker keeping them from shaking too hard.

    - How’s LeBron? _He asked casually_.

    - I don’t wanna fight with you Klay, _Steph sighed finally looking at him._

Klay chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to do something, Klay needed to do something. He swung the door he was holding onto shut never taking his eyes off the other man.

    - Show me Klay, _he almost shouted,_ show me how angry you are! Get it out your system so we can go over it already!

He almost expected it when he was shoved face first against the nearest wall, Klay’s body pressed against his.

    - I’ll fucking show you, _Thompson_ _growled in his ear._

He pushed Steph’s short and boxers down to his ankles and threw his towel away before pressing himself against him. Attacking his neck with his lips, and his teeth.

    - Bend over, _he said stepping back to take some lube in his locker._

He turned around for a few seconds and when he came back his breath hitched in his throat because of the view in front of him. It had been a long time since they’d done that, lack of time, a blowjob is always faster and easier. He pressed his hands on his lower back admiring everything offered to him. He lubed up his fingers and pushed two in. Stephen whimpered at the feeling. He pushed back against him, he didn’t want to wait, he didn’t need to wait but still he didn’t talk, didn’t ask for more and let Klay do what he wanted. The third and the fourth came fast enough. He kept pushing back against the fingers and whined as Klay brushed against his prostate before pulling them out. He knew what was coming when he heard the lube, Klay was angry and he wanted to show it. He felt something pressed slightly against his hole. Thompson pushed all the way in without letting him any time to adjust, until his hips were flushed against Curry’s ass. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in harder making Steph’s legs shake and moan loudly. He did it a few more times before bringing Steph up to his chest still rolling his hips.

He couldn't think as Klay dick's kept brushing against his prostate. He thrusted a few more times before pushing Steph back in his first position before pushing his thumb alongside his dick stretching him out wider.

    - Fuck, fuck, fuck, Klay, _he moaned_

He kept going hitting his prostate with each thrust. He brought his other hand around Steph’s hard on jerking him off. After that, it took only a few moment before they both came.

They sat on the floor, back against the wall trying to catch their breath. Their thighs were touching. Curry knew sex didn’t fix things but he really hoped it fixed them.

    - What did you hate? About him?

His hands were still shaking, not that they ever really stopped but he knew he needed to have this conversation, it was important, for both of them. Klay wanted to know him better, know what happened and Steph wanted him to know because he trusted him and this could make their relationship go forward and step over the wall Steph didn’t even know he put between them.

    - One time he choked me, _he finally let out_.

His voice was shaking and it was okay but he still couldn't look at Klay.

    - Just for fun and told me I could take anything, I was the MVP, _he took a deep breath_ , he always asked how I thought everyone would react if they knew how much of a cockslut I was.

His eyes finally met Klay’s for a quick second before he continued.

    - Sometimes he would hit me or fuck me and leave without really caring if I came or not. He would play with my head, telling me I never really deserved all of this.

He was almost crying when Klay took him in his arms. Klay felt like a dick. He putted so much shit on him, told him to go back to LeBron no matter how he treated him. He didn’t deserve him, not after everything he had done when Steph only wanted to protect himself.

    - I’m so sorry, _Klay_ _whispered kissing the top of his head_ , I’m an asshole, I…I just…

    - It’s okay, _Steph said taking his hand in his._

    - No it’s not, _he answered squeezing the other’s hand_ , I was so angry at LeBron and you because you never told me this and I was so sure you would leave me for him that I only thought about myself and not about you, not about what you were trying to tell me. I’m so sorry for all the shit I put on you.

    - It’s okay Klay, really.

Klay looked at him for a while and he knew it probably wasn't a good idea but he still said it.

    - I think I’m in love with you, _he breathed out._

A smile woke up in Stephen’s face.

    - I love you too, _he said bringing Klay down into a kiss._

They laid down on the locker room’s floor, Steph’s head on Klay’s chest. They stayed there talking and enjoying each other.

    - What did you told him the other day? _Klay suddenly asked._

He sighed.

    - I told him he was angry with me so he should take it out on me, not on my team. _He sighed again_ , he told me that of course I can, I’m the MVP.

And Klay told him to go back to LeBron if he treated him better. He wanted to punch himself but he pulled him closer and kissed him one last time.

********************************

They won game three easily with Steph and Klay playing the best they could and doing amazing plays.

It’s game 4 and he knew LeBron had seen their names everywhere and he was going to be angry. He couldn’t say he wasn't nervous but he had Klay by his side and his team which promised to protect him from the king who seemed to keep targeting him.

It started off well, a couple of threes all in it and some great lay ups. He got pushed around by LeBron and by his team, it was rough, but he expected it.

It started like a déjà vu, LeBron posting him up. He was moving trying to get in front of his adversary. One of James’ hand came gripping his ass so he would stop moving. He knew it was not an unusual move for a post but his breath got stuck in his throat as he saw the smirk on the other’s face. He made eye contact with Klay on the bench but he couldn’t do anything. He kept fighting, not letting LeBron the satisfaction of seeing him panic. But the more he struggled the more James’ grip tightened. The ball came right in the king’s hand and Steph had no choice but to go for the charge. He let himself fall on his back and he saw everything in slow motion. LeBron tripped falling right on top of him letting go of the ball quick enough to catch himself before crushing the point guard under him.

    - If you wanted me on top of you so bad, you just had to ask, _he said before getting up with that same fucking smile Curry still has nightmares about._

This is where it started to go down. He was getting pushed to the ground every time he tried to go inside but it never stopped him from going back again and again. His breath was knock out of his lungs every time his back hit the ground but it didn’t matter, he just kept going.

    - I knew you liked getting roughed up MVP, _he whispered walking past him._

    - You looked so good shaking underneath me, _he said another time._

    - Your place is not with him Curry, it’s with me, on your knees, choking on my cock.

    - He treats you like a princess doesn’t he? Does he know you only need a cock deep in your ass to be happy?

    - Slut

And he kept going, whispering all those things to him whenever they were close enough, but the worst was his hands all over him. And he couldn’t complain because for everyone else, it looked like a normal move but he knew it wasn't and LeBron was still trying to play with his head.

They went in the locker room for the half-time but Steph couldn’t concentrate on anything anyone was saying. The coach made a speech but he was too deep in his thoughts to hear it. He barely noticed veryone was gone before Klay came sitting beside him.

    - What happened?

He looked at his hands for a moment. He took a deep breath and told him everything James said to him.

    - But it’s okay, I can manage.

They heard to buzzer, calling them back to the court.

    - Don’t let him get into your head.

He nodded, he could do this.

He almost believed it was over when the 3rd quarter started and nobody came after him. So he tried in for a lay-up and he saw LeBron push himself up to reject the ball except he didn’t touched it and it’s Steph who took all of it. He was already up in the air so he couldn’t slow down his fall. He hit the ground with a loud bang. He couldn’t breathe, everything around him was blurry, he couldn’t hear what anyone was saying to him over the loud screams of the crowd. He didn’t move, filling up his lungs to calm himself. Their sports therapist was over him, he was saying something but Curry couldn’t really understand a thing. He could see the word “Walk” on his lips so he nodded. He helped him to the locker room than the therapist room in the back.

******************************

He layed there, flat on his back, ice on his head. They think he has a concussion. He wondered what was going on on the court, it’s only been a few minutes that he already heard someone in the locker room, there was a shoe hitting the wall and it made him jump and wince at the pain in his head. He couldn’t hear exactly who it was through the walls but he knew when he saw the door in front of him open.

    - Hey, _Klay said quietly_ , how do you feel?

    - Like I got hit by a car, _he smiled lightly._

    - Looks like it too, _he joked._

Steph’s smile grew wider.

    - What did they say?

    - Concussion, probably messed up back, can’t play for a while.

Klay looked down.

    - I have a good and a bad news.

    - The good one please

    - LeBron is out for the next three games.

    - The bad?

    - So do Draymond and I

His eyes widened, Draymond, Klay and him were out for the last games of the championship.

    - Why? _He asked whispering, trying to calm down his headache._

    - I kinda jumped and punched LeBron and when they held me back Dray did the same.

There was a smile on Klay’s face and he knew it was not because LeBron got what he deserved or that Steph knew that his team always has his back.

 He smiled and brought Klay down in a kiss, tongue dancing together. One of his hands slipped on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. They broke apart when someone else pushed the door.

    - Hey man, how are you? _Draymond asked._

    - I’m good thanks, just a little concussion, _he smiled._

    - We almost killed him man, you should’ve seen that, _he laughed_.

    - I think it’ll be all over internet, you’ll just have to watch that.

    - I sure will

    - We got your back, _Dray said more seriously_

    - Thank you, means a lot, _he said looking right at Klay, smile still tugging on their lips._

“I love you” he mouthed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
